What A Strange Feeling
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Titania tells Mustardseed to visit his brother. So he goes off to visit his brother and new girlfriend, Sabrina. But a girl he doesn't remember very well is there. Daphne Grimm. Ah, this shall be a interesting trip.
1. Chapter 1

**My first, official Sister Grimms story. I am so excited! :) Now...I haven't read all the books. My library didn't have all of them. :( But I read half of them and gained the rest of my knowledge from FF. I ship Mustardseed/Daphne so I wanted to write a story. Now..It is a multi-chapter. Depending on the feedback I get, I may or may not continue it. **

**If I do then updates will be long because I am mostly stuck on my phone. :/ I will never abandon this story though. Mustardseed's thoughts are in italics and in this story I made him a little timid, yet sarcastic at times. Even though it starts out friendly, he will have clashes with Daphne. ;)**

**Oh! I will also mention that out of all the fandoms I have written for...I am very impressed with the Sister Grimm's fandom. :) Oh and suggestions are welcomed. Whatever you might want Mustardseed to go through during his stay with the Grimms, I will try to fit in and make funny or whatever. You can tell me through PM or review. :)**

**Enjoy this story! And please review! :)**

* * *

Mustardseed honestly didn't know how or why he was here. His mother suggested something about visiting his brother and before he knew it, he was standing in the middle of New York with some money and a suitcase.

So he decided to come to Ferryport Landing to visit his dear brother and his new girlfriend.

Yes. Girlfriend.

His bossy, annoying, runaway, messy, lazy brother got a girlfriend.

Mustardseed was very skeptical upon hearing about that. According to Titania who somehow knew exactly what was going on in her older son's life, it was the same blond girl who got poisoned by Moth.

If he remembered correctly, then it was the girl who he saw fight with his brother constantly. Puck must have his hands full if he was indeed dating that girl. That was five years ago, in that time, Mustardseed had grown taller, with his long-ish blond hair kept somehow messy yet still more tidy than Puck's. And even more girls in the Faerie Kingdom were throwing themselves onto him. It was extremely annoying.

Mustardseed did want to get married one day but only to the one. He didn't want arrange marriage. He was hoping for something like...true love. Silly, huh? There was several reasons he wanted that, the only reason he could always use on his parents if they ever tried to marry him off and that was; "_Arranged marriage? Ah, yes because we really saw how well that went down with my brother. Runaway groom, killer fiancé, and I don't think so._"

Mustardseed was a perfect heir, perfect manners, perfect to his parents and complete opposite of his brother. But marriage something he was going to take a stand in. He also knew that love didn't come easy.

Where was he again? Ah, yes...in front of the Grimm's house, ringing the doorbell. Laughter could easily be heard inside, as well as a girl's shout of; "Coming."

And he patiently waited, internally musing to himself with several questions._ I wonder what she will look like now. I wonder what Puck will look like. It has been several years..._

"Hello!"

Snapping his head up from looking down in thought, he stared at the girl who opened the door. That wasn't his brother nor was what he remembered of Sabrina.

A girl who looked around his age, long brown braided into a single braid, hazel eyes that were sparkling kindly at him.

Then it hit him.

_Daphne Grimm..._

_What a strange feeling...  
_

"Can I help you?"

It took a few minutes for him to realize that she was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, yes, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mustardseed. Puck's brother." He even bowed towards her. Even if he was out of his mother's view, he felt like he should be polite to his brother's sister-in-law.

"Mustardseed?" A familiar voice cried out.

Lifting his head, Mustardseed stared in surprise at the blond teenager who was peering over Daphne's shoulder. Wow. Puck really had grown and...was much cleaner. That Sabrina girl really did something to him.

He waved sheepishly at his brother, "Hey, Puck. Mother sent me over here." He lifted the suitcase in the air slightly, to prove his statement. "She thought it would be a good idea for me to visit you."

"What...I didn't expect you..." Uncomfortable silence followed till Puck broke it awkwardly, "So...where are you staying?"

Mustardseed shrugged, "I hadn't thought that far yet."

"Well...I am sure the Old Lady wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for a bit."

"What?" Mustardseed asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a cold welcome  
from Puck but he certainly didn't expect a warm one either so that offer was surprising.

A exciting voice interrupted them, "She won't mind! And I love meeting new people!"

Both brothers looked at the young girl who was staring at them eagerly.

Mustardseed had forgotten that she was even there.

"I...uh.."

Daphne ignored his stuttering, instead grabbing his wrist and dragging him into house. "Come on! This is so awesomesauce."

_Awesomesauce?_

Puck obvious didn't find her behavior weird, he was causally walking off towards a room that looked like a living room...with tons of books. "Guys! We have a guest and he shall be sleeping in my room with me!"

Mustardseed could hear someone choke from a nearby room. Another girl's voice called out a second later, "Your room? Who is it? Who do you want to die so much that you are forcing them to sleep in your room? Peter Pan?"

Puck shouted back with scowl, "Don't mention that name in front of me again!"

_Well, looks like Puck still hates Peter Pan..._

"Whatever you say, stinkpot." A girl around Puck's age came out from a room. Long blond, tough looking, complete opposite of her sister. Yep, this was Sabrina. The girl who tamed his brother.

Puck waved a hand in the general direction of Sabrina. "Mustardseed, this is Grimm. Grimm, this is Mustardseed."

"You can call me Sabrina, Mustardseed." Sabrina said, politely reaching to shake his hand. Looks like this girl had manners. "Now you can't stay in Puck's room. It's a mixture of a monkey's nest and garbage disposal."

Puck puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep. It took forever to make it perfect like that."

Mustardseed didn't like the sound of that, he decided to speak up. "Thank you...for letting me stay. Um, I can gladly take the couch."

"What? We are brothers, Mustard! We can share my room!"

Mustardseed frowned in distaste at the nickname. Sabrina said, " Don't push it, Puck. Your brother is obviously polite. More polite than you. And smart too. He knows that if he even takes one step in your room, he would get cancer! That room is jungle of chaos!"

"But, that's the point!"

Daphne interrupted their argument. "Guys, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis are gone for the week, remember? Mustardseed can have Uncle Jake's room."

Puck merely grunted in response while Sabrina muttered about him being childish.

Which started a whole new argument between those two.

Mustardseed just stared disbelieving, listening to the loud insults. These two were boyfriend, girlfriend? They loved each other?

He felt a tug on his arm, he turned to find Daphne's face rather close to his and he  
stammered, backing up a little, heart beating fast. "What?"

Daphne leaned forward even closer to be heard over the very loud argument. "I said I will show you your room. Follow me." With a quick smile, Daphne darted up the stairs with Mustardseed following slowly.

Daphne twirled around to fast before they even got halfway up the stairs, "Oh, also. My name is Daphne. Nice to meet you...well we have met before but still...nice to see you again."

"You too." He smiled back at her. She was a odd one. He had a feeling that this would be a long and interesting trip.

This was a strange feeling. Whenever he looked at or talked to Daphne, he...

He knew this feelings from somewhere else. Ah, yes...when there had been a very pretty servant in the kingdom, serving his mother once. Of course, he had told Titania about it. She called it a...

His face blushed and then it paled considerably when he realized what this strange feeling was._  
_

_He had a crush on Daphne Grimm.  
_


	2. In The Morning

**T_T I am so sorry it took so long to get this out, guys...and so short too. Updates will be faster. I promise. I wrote this off my phone so if there are errors, sorry. :\ **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it more humor-ish.  
**

**Oh, am I making Mustardseed too...girly? He seems fine to me...he is supposed a bit of a spoiled prince in this story.  
**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Here ya go! More! ;)  
**

**Samantha: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you! :) **

**Enjoy! ;) Please review!  
**

* * *

_Once upon a time in a dark green forest, there was a prince, a Prince Mustardseed to be more specific. This prince had the most unfortunate luck to stumble upon the house of the Grimms. This Grimms were a lovely family, but there was something dark lurking in the mists of what was sunny and happy. Could it be...was it...the Dark Lord Puck was courting the young maiden, Sabrina?! This dream has taken a turn for the worst it seems._

_This is the author currently narrating this story, dear readers. We are currently in Mustardseed's dream and we are about to be awoken to the reality of horror. Also known as a story which involves, Sabrina, Puck, Elvis, Mustardseed, Daphne, and chimpanzees alone in this house._

_Eek!_

A loud clash of pots and pans directly above his head was definitely _not _how Mustardsee wanted to wake up. Maybe because he was picky? Maybe because that was a interesting dream he was having? Maybe because he has lived the luxurious life of a prince before?

Who knows.

But, either way, never again.

No. Pots. No. Pans. As. Alarm. Clocks. Ever.

Now that Mustardseed had an annoyed grumpy mind...

He could start waking up..

Blearily he blinked his eyes to rid himself of the blurriness and what he could make out first was the adorable face of the one and only, Daphne Grimm.

_Holy...did I just think adorable? _

He frantically pushed himself up and away from the young girl, bumping his head against the headboard in the process. _Oww.._

"Oops! Sorry! Are you ok, Mustardseed?" Daphne asked worried.

He replied rather primly, "I'm fine."

A simple bump to the head, he could handle. His apparent 'crush' on this girl, he could handle. His brother, he could handle. Living a week with the Grimms, he co-

Actually, let's not go there.

From various people, he has heard about the eccentric Grimm family. Honestly, when they came to visit his family on New York, he thought they looked ordinary, taking his brother out of the picture, of course. Now that he was in the midst of things, Daphne was holding pots and pans and staring at him in awe, amazement and wonder...oh what...?

"What is it?" He asked, a little nervous and concerned.

"Your...it's..beautiful!" She squealed, "and totally not as small or girly as Puck's is!"

His face paled.

That was so wrong on many levels.

"Your wings! Are so..." She nevered finished her statement, instead choosing to run her hands up and down his shimmery blue wings.

He deflated and hung his head in relief. Ah, his wings. He flapped them a few time to stretch them from being cramped up overnight. Unlike his brother, he preferred not to show off his wings, content with pretending to be a perfect human.

_But..._

He glanced down at the girl who was watching his wings flap, she was softly touching and cooing at-...

Wait, cooing?

...

...

Don't question it. If the girl wants to coo, let her coo.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence on Mustardseed's part (Daphne was still engrossed in her 'cooing'.), despite how flattered he was, he quickly flapped them a few more time before tucking them away.

Screeching voices immediately filled the quiet air.

"Puck! You stupid fool! I can't believe you!"

"What, Grimm? It is lovely blue."

Daphne glanced at the doorway before sliding off the bed, her pots and pans clacking every step. Obviously she was trying to tip toe to the door silently, but with the clacking of the metal, she wasn't doing very well...

Daphne gave him one more glance before saying, "If you dare come out, remember...Duck."

Then she ran out, clacking away.

Mustardseed gaped for a few seconds then shook his head and grabbed a towel to go and wash up.

Daphne had given him a small tour of the house last night and promised to show him the rest in the morning. Should he be in fear or joy at getting to see the rest of the house today? He shook his head while sliding off the bed. The house wasn't _that_ bad.

Silence had fallen quite a while ago, so Mustardseed deemed it safe enough to emerge from the bedroom. He walked out with his head high and-

_splat._

Watery dough dripped from his hair awkwardly and he lamely realized that he didn't take Daphne's suggestion to duck.

"Oops. Sorry, Mustard. Thought you were Grimm."

Miffed by the nickname and the dough, he sent a glare to his snickering brother. "Mother sent the baby pictures with me."

The snickering stopped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I bet Sabrina would _love _to see them."

"Musty..."

"Oi, stinkpot, how the heck do I get this stuff off my face?!" Sabrina screeched from down the hallway, pointing at her face.

Mustardseed blinked, Sabrina had blue freckles.

With a loud battle cry, Puck immediately started pelting pieces of dough at his girlfriend, who in turn threw pancakes at him.

Oh, by the way, Mustardseed was right in the middle of this oncoming battle.

Somewhere, someone was laughing at his situation that he did not find funny.

And these were new pajamas, darn it.

He ran, tripped, scrambled.

Luck was on his side because he made it to the safety of the bathroom only half covered in dough and pancakes.

Mustardseed made a face, wiping up some of the dough off his shirt before flicking it at the mirror then promptly he collapsed against the closed door.

Shrieks outside were the only signs that the battle was still ongoing.

_I should have Mother visit Puck next time, that would be lovely.  
__My mental sarcasm is improving. I have only been here for overnight too... _

He stood from his huddled place on the floor and stumbled towards the shower intent in washing off the mess he was.

He pulled back the curtain...

To see a monkey rubbing soap on his fur.

_Huh._

_No...more like a chimpanzee...  
_

The monkey/chimpanzee looked at him critically before chattering angrily at him, turned on the water and yanked the curtain from his grasp.

Being the polite prince he was, he blandly said, "Pardon me."

_I think..._

_Something is off about ...this house.._


	3. Breakfast

**_Wah~ so short. Sorry, guys. I will make it up to you in future chaps? Hehe.._**

**_I have another...more exciting multi chap story I am writing for Sister Grimms so...kinda distracted from other stories. It involves..Time travel. ;)_**

**_Enjoy! Please review!  
_**

* * *

_The prince in this story is long overdue for his daily check up and dose of normality, one more day with the Grimms and he may not survice. Can someone save this precious lad? Perhaps the one and only, the beauty Daphne Grimm? This is the author, dear readers, this is a story.  
_

_Yes, yes, a story.  
_

_Enjoy this prince's misfortunes, my readers. Here we go...  
_

...

Luckily, after some minor frazzled nerves and a grumpy monkey who was dragged away from the showers by Mustardseed's knight in shining armor, Daphne Grimm.

Just so you guys know...

He did not plaster himself against the bathroom wall in fear like a little girl. He did _not. _

Nope.

Anyway, after he un-plastered himself from the wall.

Ahem.

Manly.

After he had _manly _un-plastered himself from the wall and thanked Daphne endlessly.

Anyway...

Mustardseed reluctantly took a shower, after pointedly throwing the 'monkey used' soap bar at his brother's face, much to Sabrina's glee. Heck, his brother's face needed all the cleaning it could get, he was doing a favor for humanity.

Or so he was told by Sabrina who proudly patted him on the back and cordially offered him a pancake which he declined politely.

Now, it was time for the next challenge of the day, he thought to himself while scuttling to the staircase.

Breakfast.

Food.

Such a simple task, no? After all, Mustardseed would know, he always watched the endless number of cooks do their duties in the kitchen, it seemed easy!

No problemo.

This was easy.

Of course, this was simple family, he wasn't expecting anything elaborate, like lobster or anything. He was honestly looking forward to a normal, old-fashioned breakfast.

So, when the blonde prince strolled into the kitchen, his hopes flew out a window quite violently at the sight of green speckled gravy on blue pancakes.

Suddenly he wanted to ask Sabrina for one of her _normal _pancakes and perhaps a ticket back to precious New York, to his comfy bed and lobster dinners.

A lovely comfy bed...with no Grimms, with no speckled food.

He plopped himself on a chair and stared at his nourishment in rapt attention.

_Was it alive?  
_

That was the thought that passed through his tired mind.

"Good morning, Mustardseed!"

He smiled at Sabrina who took a critical glance of her food before slowly putting in her mouth with a little grimace.

A spark of hope grew in him like the Grinch's heart at Christmas. Perhaps, just perhaps, Sabrina was more on his side than he had previously thought?!

What about Daphne?

He swung his head around to glance at the younger sister and that brave spark of hope fell.

Why wasn't he surprised that she was eating like a pig?

And Puck was the same.

Mustardseed was stuck with fools.

Something furry brushed up against his leg.

_Yelp  
_

Both sisters and his brother eyed him in a mixture of worry and amusement.

_He did not just yelp like a girl._

_He. Did. Not.  
_

"All right there, Musty?" Puck asked him, the snickering obvious.

"Something brushed my leg," He replied stiffly, refusing to look down, in fear that it was that darn monkey again.

He could see Daphne peering under the table, a bright smile growing on her face, "Oh, that is just Elvis."

Finally taking a glance down, it proved to be indeed a shaggy dog, panting at him with bright eyes. He reached out a hand, petting the top of it's head.

What a lovely animal.

"Oh, Puck. Why was your monkey in the shower this morning?" Sabrina asked, dangerous spark in her eyes.

Silence.

A loud burp.

Mustardseed winced at the lack of manners.

Then Puck answered back darkly with a scowl, "I hardly know, pretty upset with it myself. Washing himself? Hah! That is betrayal amongst my minions to step in a shower. He shall be taken care of carefully."

Mustardseed honestly felt bad for the poor monkey now.

Daphne slammed her fork down, the table clattering, "Was it Fred? Don't you dare harm Fred! Fred is the sweetest one!"

A loud gasp was heard and his brother stood from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at the brown haired girl, "Did you force Fred into betrayal of taking a shower? This is the lowest blow ever, Marshmellow!"

"Fred never wanted to be in your army! He just wanted to be with his wife!"

Sabrina joined in with the clatter, "Huh?!He was married?!"

"Yes!"

"Really, stinkfairy. That went far. I know I put up with those idiot chimps but to ruin a marriage.."

"Hey! How the heck was I supposed to know? Also! They are not idiots!"

"They take it from their leader I guess.."

"Oi!"

"Puck...don't harm Fred."

"Marshmellow! You are supposed to be on my side!"

"Not when Fred is involved!"

_This is what they call 'monkey gossip' I suppose?_

_No.._

_Daphne was right...Fred never should of joined Puck's army if he ha-..  
_

_Wait.._

_What heck was he thinking?!  
_

He picked up a fork, shrinking in his seat from the shouts.

_I wonder if this is poison...  
_

Basically, Mustardseed daintly, like the perfect prince he was, took a piece of blue pancake and wanted to _die._

_I am stuck with fools.._


	4. Library

**Sorry for the lame update. :p This shows more of Puck and Mustardseed talking. Hopefully my muse will be quicker and better on future updates...It's not really much, but I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Scarlet Loop and that other one-shot I posted (my mind just went blank on the name, bleh) I was off of FF during that time, but I will reply on all of those reviews soon. Also, I have a poll on my profile of what multi-chaps I should update, go vote~ ;)  
**

**Guest reviews...  
**

**LUV-PUCKBRINA: Thank you! Haha, I shall try. :)  
**

**Emily Wagner: Eheh...Is that good or bad?  
**

**Guest: Thank you! I am so happy you enjoy it!  
**

**Alright! Enjoy! :)  
**

**Please, please review! They make me very happy. And I will give you cookies, lovely cookies. Loooooovely cookies. Yum.  
**

* * *

After breakfast, Mustardseed hurried to lurk in the library he had spotted when he first arrived. For at least a couple of hours, he wanted to be free from the others, he wanted to immerse himself in books and forget about everything else.

Just for a few hours, then he could return and face reality.

Maybe.

Probably.

He didn't want to face reality.

It took him only a few minutes to explore the room filled with so many books, several were toppled everywhere, as though something had exploded. Which considering what he had witness in the last twelve hours, he really didn't doubt it.

Also, there was something on the walls that smelled strangely like ketchup...

Just as the young prince started to read off some titles to himself, a voice rang out, "Mustardseed!"

_Shoot.  
_

He glanced around desperately, then grabbed a random book, curled himself up on the sofa, and pretended to be deeply invested in reading.

The brown-haired girl practically skipped into the room with a cheerful grin, "Mustardseed! I was wom0ndering if you would like to explore some of Ferryport Landing with me, Puck, and Sabrina."

Mustardseed cleared his throat, "Well, um, actually reading a book.." He held the book up weakly, like a shield to protect himself.

She tilted her head, brown eyes wide with curiosity and slight bit of puzzlement, "Upside down?"

"...It's a bad habit I have.."

"What are you reading?"

Before he could stop her, she had plucked the book from his grasp and was reading off the title.

"Dancing With Goblins like a Princess?"

_Of course, because today wouldn't be complete if something like this didn't happen._

"I.."

Well, he certainly had nothing to say about that.

"You have interesting tastes."

The young girl dropped the book and backed away, giving him a look of 'don't worry I understand completely what you are going through it happens to us teenagers' kind of look, "Okey dokay, Have fun. I am sure I can find you a spare goblin you can practice with if you need it or something, m'kay?"

And off she darted out of the room, leaving Mustardseed to groan and hide his face in a dusty pillow.

Which left him hacking and coughing up dust a few minutes later, till someone else he was trying to avoid came into the room, "Yo! Musty!"

He sighed, "What do you want, Puck?"

Puck held out his hands wordlessly and his brother stared back dumbly. _Huh._

His wrists were tangled up bright green, stringed, electrical Christmas lights, they curled and tangled themselves all the way up to his shoulders.

"What? Are you trying to be a Egyptian mummy that lights up?"

"Very funny." Puck scowled, lightly kicking his younger brother with his foot, "I was putting up a Christmas tree."

...

"In June?!"

Puck shrugged, a difficult task to do when one is tangled up, "People have bad memories. I was hoping to fool someone into smelling my freshly chopped Christmas tree and it would explode in their face. For two weeks their noses would be fire engine red!" He cackled to himself, thinking about the chaos that would of caused.

"And?"

"Sabrina found out, destroyed the tree, and stuffed me in the box of stringed lights."

Inside his mind, Mustardseed applauded Sabrina, because that was simply amazing and he wished he could do that same thing to his brother right about now.

But, Mustardseed was a nice person, he knew that, the kingdom knew that, his parents knew that, and dammit his brother knew that. No wonder Puck had come to him for his untanglement problem.

So, he beckoned Puck over and released him from his imprisionment of stringed lights, because that was the kind, thoughtful, awesome younger brother he was.

Okay, maybe he did unnecessarily and childishly poke his brother in the ribs painfully several times.

But, that did not change the good deed that he willingly just did.

Yep.

...

"Thanks, Musty. Oh! I got something else for you!"

"No."

"You haven't even heard it yet..."

"I don't need to hear it. Because it's probably something absolutely horrible."

"You wound me."

"I'll do a lot more than that in a minute if you don't stop bugging me."

"Ooh, something got you in a tizzy." Puck perched himself on the arm of the sofa, surveying his brother with a smirk, "Marriage?"

He choked, "Eh?"

"I'm not a fool, Mustardseed." Puck frowned. "I know Mother...Titania...sent you to check out Sabrina and- well, she probably has some other plans."

Mustardseed tilted his head, "Plans?"

"Titania never does anything in without a second plan in place, she is quite wicked if you think about it. In fact, I believe I got some of my intelligence from her. Well, actually my intelligence is more than any Everafter or human on this planet I admit, but you know, if you want to discuss how awesome I am, haha, I know a lot on the subject. Prepare youself on the course of; 'How Awesome Puck Is'. It started one cold night..."

He rolled his eyes at his brother's boasting and jabbed him in the stomach, "I rather not listen to such myths. And how did you even manage to say the word 'intelligence' correctly?"

The trickster wheezed, "How dare you. Since you are my younger brother, I shall refrain from punching your face, pretty boy."

Mustardseed bristled in indignation, "_Pretty boy?!"  
_

Puck held up his hands in surrender, "It's Sabrina's name for you. Not me. I totally would not call you that, I would go with...not very pretty boy." The blonde haired teen gestured to his face, "I mean, I know you wish to be as handsome as me. Maybe one day, when you are more mature and ol-"

"Your face? Me? Yuck. Nightmares.."

"Oi.."

"Wait, that is Sabrina's name for me?"

Mustardseed's heart fell slightly as betrayal and lost hope broke it. His only source of normal, or possibilty of a partner to escape this madness, called him _pretty boy. _

How awful.

He was stuck here.

Reality sucked.

Reality had pots and pan alarm clocks, pancake fights and multi-colored food.

And his mind was so far gone, because all of that was reality.

Puck's drawling voice broke through his thoughts, ( his rather deep thoughts on reality) "So, heard you that you are interested in goblins as dancing partners? I'm trying imagine you doing a foxtrot. That is hilarious."

"Puck, shut up."

"Take that back. You trying to do a waltz is more hilarious. "


End file.
